nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
2012: A Retrospectus (a look back!)
Click Here to go to the original news post! 12/31/12 03:52PM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/5 '''Austin']'' = 2012: A Retrospectus (a look back!) = 2012 was our first full year up, and wow what a year it's been. Tons of features, TONS of races, and lots of super Nitro Typists. A Year of Features There were more feature updates in 2012 than we can shake a stick at, but some of our favorites were: * The ability to sell cars. Can you imagine Nitro Type without that? * The ability to paint your cars. Yup, there was a time when you had to have stock colors * Lots of new cars. We started off small, and kept adding more.. and there will be so many more added in 2013! * The ability to race with friends. There was a time when only public races were possible! * Inviting friends to earn sweet rewards - Ya we know you all cheat and create fake accounts, but whatever. Good times. * Ability to sell Nitros. Gotta love that extra cash! * The Holiday Update. I think it was clear that everyone loved this one. * Friends Lists! This was a huge undertaking, but worth it! * Accuracy Tracking - it IS a typing website after all. * What was your favorite feature? Let us know! And there were so many other features and fixes that I can't even remember them all. Races Races Races How about a few stats for 2012? * New Players: 352,000 * Cars Purchased: 1,103,000 * Achievements Earned: 4,162,000 * Friend Requests Sent: 279,000 (and this feature is brand new!) * Races Completed: 14,629,000 (yup, over 14 million races) 2013 is going to be ridiculous. Epic Nitro Typists A few of the players who have dominated the Nitro Type community. * In the beginning there was Racer_X, who quickly took over the scoreboards. He was a machine! Where did he go? No one knows. * But then F4U-Corsair flies out of nowhere, destroying anyone in his path. Day by day, Corsair works his way up, taking over the Active Scoreboards, becoming the first Nitro Typist to reach 10,000 races. We create a new vehicle in his honor, the F4U Corsair plane. Two date, only two players have this most epic of vehicles. * But wait.. 3 months ago, [TPCarriePirc] appears with her personal clan of accounts and dashes anyone's hopes of being the most active typist! Carrie slaughters the competition, and no achievement can stand in her way, all the way from the land down under. Aussie Aussie Aussie. Oi! Oi! Oi! * And then, like a bat out of heck comes ≪ℕɎ♍≫☠☯★Vielle★☯☠, the most famous Nitro Typist of all (for now?!), dominating not only the active scoreboards, but also the blogs, the forums, achievements, the speed boards, and creates Nitro Type's first clan, NTM (Nitro Type Masters). Quite a list of accomplishments! * But let's not forget the speed boards.. arenasnow2, or should I say, world champion typist Sean Wrona, with the unbeatable 174 WPM average. Lovin' the beard Sean. Keep it up! What Will 2013 Bring? New cars, new achievements, new tracks, daily achievements, daily rewards, consumable stat boosting items, car upgrades, and so much more. Keep on racing! And as F4U-Corsair says, "See you on the track!" Category:News Posts Category:2012 News Posts